


Prigionieri della follia di Guertena

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Horror
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble sulla coppia Garry/Ib.





	Prigionieri della follia di Guertena

Prigionieri della follia di Guertena

Cap.1 Primo incontro

Garry appoggiò una mano sulla parete rosso sangue, con l’altra mano stringeva la rosa. Uno dei petali blu si staccò e cadde a terra, il giovane si lasciò sfuggire un basso gemito, mentre un taglio si apriva sulla sua spalla. La frangetta laterale dei suoi scompigliati capelli color glicine aderì al suo viso sudato, strinse gli occhi e ansimò.

< Doveva essere solo una dannata e normalissima mostra… invece… >. Le gambe gli tremavano, cadde in ginocchio e strisciò. 

La rosa appassì e il giovane perse i sensi, crollando svenuto.

La sua figura si rifletté nelle iridi vermiglie di Ib, entrata nel corridoio, con in mano una rosa rossa. 

[109].

Cap.2 Perdita d’identità

Garry si issò sulla spalla il manichino privo di testa, scostandolo dalla porta rosso sangue e lo gettò contro la parete.

“Oh, finalmente ci siamo tolti quest’impiccio dai piedi” disse gelido. Si tolse una ciocca color lilla da un occhio, lasciando l’altro coperto dalla frangetta.

< Poco fa ho fatto una cattiva figura con lei, spaventandomi per un semplice sputo. Voglio dimostrarle di essere un vero uomo > pensò.

Ib batté le palpebre, teneva la rosa rossa con il proprio fazzolettino candido di pizzo.

“Un signore diceva che l’artista li ha fatti così perché l’individuo non è tale senza espressione. A me fanno paura” disse, indicando il manichino.

[108].

Cap.3 Labirinto

Garry premette Ib con il proprio corpo contro la parete, la giovane chiuse gli occhi. Avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco aumentare, socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi color sangue liquide e le gote imporporate.

Alcune gocce di rugiada comparvero sui petali della sua rosa rossa. 

< La sua vicinanza mi fa battere il cuore > pensò.

Garry guardò il manichino vermiglio privo di testa allontanarsi, afferrò la mano della giovane Ib, mise l’altra, continuando a tenere la rosa blu con due dita, sulla parete del labirinto e trascinò con sé la giovane.

“Questo luogo è spaventoso, quelle vogliono ucciderci” bisbigliò.

< Spose afflitte, voraci e assassine. Mai sposarsi > pensò.

[109].

Cap.4 Occhi

Una serie di occhi fuoriuscirono dal pavimento grigio topo, le pupille schizzavano in tutte le direzioni e alcuni degli immensi bulbi sfioravano i muri neri.

Garry si mise davanti ad Ib, con le braccia allargate. Sul viso pallido scivolarono delle gocce di sudore, alcune di esse gli solleticarono il collo e scivolarono sulla sua schiena, sotto i vestiti, pizzicandogliela.

Ib si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e batté le palpebre, guardando gl’innumerevoli occhi.

“Cos’è quello? Che schifo! Chi metterebbe degli occhi sul pavimento?!” gridò Garry. Osservò le iridi in movimento degli occhi, uno di essi era immobile e la cornea era rosso sangue.

[103].

Cap.5 Gentilezza

Ib passò delicatamente le mani sull’occhio rosso sangue, spalmando la goccia curativa. La figura della giovane si rifletteva nella pupilla nera dell’occhio.

“Stai davvero curando la congiuntivite a un occhio fuoriuscito dal terreno?” domandò Garry.

Ib annuì e si voltò, indicando il dipinto rappresentante un serpente bianco.

“È il suo occhio e sta soffrendo” sussurrò gentilmente. Incassò il capo tra le spalle e chinò la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli castani. “Non so molte cose, ma cerco di capire come posso aiutare”. Aggiunse.

Garry arrossì.

< È davvero dolce, oltre che bella e coraggiosa. Chissà perché è così silenziosa > pensò.

[102]. 

Cap.6 Insegnante

“Quando c’è qualche parola che non capisci, puoi chiedermela pure. In fondo, non vedo perché tu debba essere l’unica gentile” disse Garry.

Ib gli sorrise, la sua rosa rossa sfiorò quella blu di lui ed entrambi rabbrividirono.

“Ad esempio, quale non capisci qui?” domandò Garry, indicando la targhetta sotto il dipinto.

“Capisco arte, ma non la parola vicino” ammise Ib. Arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo.

Garry fletté le gambe e mise le mani sulle ginocchia, sporgendosi. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre, l’iride color glicine del suo unico occhio visibile era liquida.

“Oh, è ‘astratta’. Vuol dire che non raffigura la realtà così com’è” spiegò.

[106].

Cap.7 Anello nuziale d’argento

“Ci vuole parecchia fantasia per creare una ‘scultura arborea’. Insomma, è praticamente un cespuglio strano” si lamentò Garry.

Ib si alzò sulle punte e infilò la mano tra le fronde verde speranza, sentendole umide e intravide qualcosa brillare. Avvolse le dita intorno al bagliore e sentì qualcosa di gelido al tocco, uscì la mano e aprì le dita, vedendo un anello d’argento sul palmo. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i propri capelli castani lisci.

“È un anello” sussurrò Ib.

“È un anello nuziale. Che cosa ci fa qui? Non che sia la cosa più strana, ma… è sorprendente” mormorò Garry.

< Siamo troppo giovani per sposarci > pensò.

[110].

Cap.8 Giovane sposa

Ib mise l’anello d’argento alla rachitica mano nera che si alzava dal terreno. Questa si contrasse, dimenò le lunghe dita e s’immobilizzò.

I dipinti dei due sposi alle pareti chiusero gli occhi e sorrisero.

Un bouquet cadde dal soffitto.

“Che cosa…” mormorò Garry.

Ib si abbassò e raccolse il bouquet di rose rosa da terra. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, voltandosi verso Garry.

“Sono contenta. Siamo riusciti ad aiutarli. Lei era infelice perché aveva perso l’anello e lui era infelice perché lei lo era” disse gentilmente Ib.

< Sono fortunato ad averla incontrata. Con quel boquet sembra una giovane sposa > pensò Garry.

[103].

Cap.9 Specchio

Garry osservò il proprio riflesso allo specchio, abbassò lo sguardo e vide il riflesso di Ib a fianco a sé.

< È troppo piccola per me, eppure mi fa stare così bene questa immagine. Vorrei che rimanesse al mio fianco in eterno >. Rialzò lo sguardo sul proprio riflesso, vide la testa volante di un manichino alle sue spalle. Strillò, saltando all’indietro.

“Che diamine sei e quando sei arrivato?!” sbraitò. Colpì il manichino, facendolo sbattere contro il pavimento. 

“Ora ti faccio vedere io!” gridò, tirando indietro la gamba.

“Fermati” gemette Ib, abbracciandolo.

Garry rimise il piede per terra.

“Hai ragione, sono stato immaturo” mormorò.

[104].

Cap.10 Genitori

Garry osservò un quadro e si grattò la testa, facendo ondeggiare la frangetta che gli copriva un occhio.

“Questo quadro rappresenta una coppia, marito e moglie…” disse.

Ib lo raggiunse, alzò gli occhi e le sfuggì un gemito, impallidì, iniziando a tremare e singhiozzò, sporgendo il labbro in fuori.

“Co-cosa ti succede… Ib?” domandò Garry con voce tremante.

< Aspetta, quei due le assomigliano > rifletté.

“Non dirmi che sono i tuoi genitori” mormorò.

Ib annuì, una lacrima gli solcò il viso.

< Per quanto sia una ragazzina forte, questo è stato troppo anche per lei > pensò Garry.

“Tranquilla, li troveremo” promise.

[103].

Cap.11 Malessere

Garry ansimò, si deterse il sudore dalla fronte con il palmo e sorrise.

“Gliel’abbiamo fatta vedere! A quei quadri, manichini e altre idiozi…” disse con tono gioviale. S’interruppe vedendo Ib seduta per terra, ansante. La raggiunse e s’inginocchiò davanti a lei.

“Cosa ti succede?” chiese con tono preoccupato.

Ib mugolò, crollò di lato perdendo i sensi.

Garry l’abbraccio.

“Ib, resta con me, ti prego” supplicò. La prese tra le braccia e la scosse, i lunghi capelli castani le ondeggiavano intorno al viso pallido, il suo corpo era abbandonato. La rosa stretta ancora in mano con il fazzoletto.

“Forza! Ib! IB!” gridò Garry.

[102].

Cap.12 Garbo

Ib mugolò, batté le palpebre e si alzò seduta, Garry l’aiutò a stendersi nuovamente.

“Non ti sforzare” disse gentilmente. Si sedette accanto a lei.

“Finalmente ti sei ripresa. Come ti senti?” chiese.

Ib arrossì.

< Forse è meglio non dirgli che ho fatto un incubo, sembra già spaventato per me > pensò.

“Bene” mormorò.

Garry chiuse gli occhi e le sorrise.

“Oh, grazie al cielo. Sono così contento” ammise. Le accarezzò la guancia. “Non ti sforzare troppo, potresti svenire di nuovo”. Aggiunse. 

Ib frugò nella tasca della giacca di Garry e ne estrasse una caramella.

“Tienila pure e riposati” mormorò Garry. 

[101].

Cap.13 Diario

Ib aprì il diario e lesse la riga sottolineata:

“Si dice che gli spiriti dimorino negli oggetti nei quali le persone mettono i loro sentimenti.

Ho sempre creduto che, se fosse vero, dovrebbe essere tale per le opere d’arte. Perciò oggi m’immergerò nel mio lavoro”.

Si voltò e vide Garry correre nella sua direzione.

“Andiamo!” gridò il giovane. Ib posò il diario e corse evitando i pali e le corde, raggiungendo Garry. Si mise a correre al suo fianco.

< Non voglio perdere Ib. Anzi, spero di riuscire a trovare anche gli altri prigionieri, così da salvare tutti > pensò Garry. Le prese la mano ed insieme dietro una parete.

[110].

Cap.14 Rosa gialla di gelosia

“Sia io che Ib abbiamo delle rose. Visto che ormai siamo una squadra e l’unione fa la forza, dobbiamo conoscerci al meglio. E mi chiedevo se anche tu avevi una rosa” disse Garry gentilmente.

Mary arrossì e mise una ciocca degli scompigliati capelli biondi dietro l’orecchio.

< Ogni volta che Garry è gentile con lei, sento una fitta al cuore, ma è bello avere nuovi amici. Non capisco > pensò Ib.

“Io ho una rosa gialla” rispose Mary. Le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide, chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, piegando di lato il capo.

Ib strinse la rosa rossa al petto.

[101].

Cap.15 Divisi

Ib cercò di passare il braccio tra i rampicanti, si graffiò il braccio sottile e il dorso della mano.

“Non voglio dividermi da te” gemette.

“Così ti fai male” mormorò Garry.

Mary afferrò per le spalle Ib e la trasse indietro.

“È l’unica soluzione. Quella porta è l’unica cosa nei dintorni e forse dentro c’è qualcosa per poter distruggere questa pianta” disse.

Ib strinse al petto la rosa rossa e chinò il capo.

“Tornate presto. Vi prego. Anche io non vedo nessun’altra soluzione, ma non voglio perdervi” gemette Garry.

< In realtà, è te che non voglio perdere Ib. Mary ci sta separando > pensò.

[105].

Cap.16 Rivelazione

Garry rischiò di perdere la presa sul manuale di storia dell’arte. Il sudore gli solcò il viso, teneva gli occhi sgranati e le labbra gli tremavano.

“Non è possibile” gemette. Osservò il dipinto di Mary, i capelli biondi, le labbra piegate in un sorriso, i capelli biondi che le ricadevano ai lati del viso roseo. Le rose gialle all’altezza dei suoi piedi si riflettevano nell’iridi color ametista dell’unico occhio di Garry lasciato scoperto dalla frangetta.

“Ho lasciato Ib da sola con un quadro. Potrebbe ucciderla”. Chiuse il libro di scatto, era scosso da tremiti.

“Come faccio a salvarla?” gemette piano.

[100].

Cap.17 Destini incrociati

“Io e Ib dobbiamo riunirci. Non importa se ho paura, Ib è in una situazione anche più terribile di questa. Non importa se sono perseguitato da bambole inquietanti, sto perdendo la mia sanità mentale e devo entrare in stanze terribili. Io riuscirò a salvarla!” disse Garry.

< Quando lei è entrata da quella porta e mi ha salvato, i nostri destini si sono uniti. Così come siamo legati a queste rose, siamo legati tra noi.

Giuro che se usciamo da qui, le dirò che mi piace e affronterò la voce della società e del buon senso. Io la amo, non importa se è così più giovane di me > pensò.

[110].

Cap.18 Salvataggio

Garry corse lungo le scale e raggiunse Ib, la ragazzina tremante era aderita alla parete.

“Ib!” gridò Garry, mettendosi tra lei e Mary, la fronte corrugata e i pugni stretti. La rosa blu, nella tasca della sua giacca viola sbrindellata, oscillava.

“Perché non sei rimasto _buono buono_ ad aspettare?!” sbraitò Mary. Cercò di colpirlo con il pugnale, Garry schivò e la spinse. Mary cadde riversa a faccia in giù sul pugnale, la sua rosa gialla precipitò a terra.

Garry si voltò e Ib lo abbracciò, gli nascose il viso contro il petto muscoloso e scoppiò a piangere.

“Sono qui, Ib” la rassicurò Garry.

[103].

Cap.19 Happy Ending

“Abbiamo rischiato di divenire noi dei quadri. Anche se dubito che Mary, essendo solo un dipinto, avrebbe potuto vivere da umana. Il suo era un cuore dipinto.

Guertena ha messo tutti i suoi sentimenti in lei, ma l’ha comunque solo fabbricata. Quindi il nostro sacrificio sarebbe stato vano” disse Garry.

Aveva in mano il fazzoletto di Ib, con il nome della ragazza ricamato sopra. Nella sua iridi color ossidiana si rifletteva la statua della gigantesca rosa rossa.

“Io ho temuto che ci saremmo dimenticati per sempre” ammise Ib.

Garry le sollevò il mento e le posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Niente ci dividerà” giurò.

[104].


End file.
